


Herbs and Spice

by Souloffire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souloffire/pseuds/Souloffire
Summary: y/n, who loves herbs, joins the survey corps in attempts to find purpose in their life. Will they go down their planned path or will they sway away?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Herbs and Spice

You pick up the last of the jars that were on your dresser and go to place them in your bag. It was on top of your bed with a lot of other belongings spread around it. Today is the day that you finish packing your things and leave your home. If you had listened to your mother and did everything yesterday, your things would have already been packed and ready for you to go. But you couldn’t help to procrastinate; it’s a habit. 

Oh well, you’re almost done anyways. The last thing that is left, is to pack your clothing; you squash them together and push them into the bag. They were folded but the space was limited so you had to pull a few tricks. 

You place the strap over your shoulder and make your way to the door. You already know you're going to miss your room. It was the place you spent most of your time and it was the place you had all to yourself. But it can’t be helped, you knew you were going to join the scouts and that was final.

As you make your way through the hallway, you can hear the way your boots clink against the wooden floors. A sound you’re not sure you’re going to be hearing anytime soon, or at all at that. Who knows what’s going to happen out there. It’s kill or get killed. 

Your house is silent. You were raised without siblings so you never had to share anything or take care of children. It was nice but it probably explains why you’re so independent. 

“Darling!” you’re mother exclaims when she sees you enter the kitchen. She’s in her 40s now and works with your father in their bakery. It gets quite a good amount of customers as your father’s baking is the best. Even the rich and the nobles order from the other sides of the wall just to get your fathers pastries. He was the one who taught you how to bake and had you help out at the shop.

As you stare at your mother, you notice the defined lines on her face; trying to take it all in and remember every detail. You want to be able to picture her in your mind when you miss her. You notice the dark spots across her features and wonder if they have always been there. How long was it that your mother has looked like this and why are you barely able to recognize it now?  
You decide that you will create a serum for her to use to protect her skin from aging more. Since you have an obsession with herbs and medicines, you believe that you can come up with something for her skin with some effort.

“You know I’m going to miss you a lot,” you can see her eyes water as she says this. You try not to cry and give her a sad smile. “Me too.” 

You approach her and hug her earnestly. You don’t know when you will be able to feel your mother’s warmth again and you don’t want to forget how it feels. You inhaled her scent of vanilla and closed your eyes. 

Reluctantly you pull away. You are already short on time and can’t afford to mess up on your first day. 

“Alright, I have to go now. I’ll be careful, I promise. Take care of dad and yourself. I’ll be back soon,” you say, taking her hands. You tried to keep it short and simple, not wanting to burst into tears. 

“Make sure you stay in a group and don’t skip any meals. Last thing we want for you is to pass out over there; it’s very dangerous. Also, don’t make your captain angry and stay alert always,” she tells you with a concerned look on her face. You retain all the information and respond with a nod.  
She guides you out the door and stands there as she watches you walk away. Realising you don’t have that much time left, as soon as you turn the corner, you break into a sprint. You didn’t want to have your mother see you like this and worry about you more. It’s alright though because you’re used to running places anyways. Alongside that stupid procrastination habit, your other one is being late. Fuck it.  
People are glancing your way as you run past them but you don’t pay them any mind. You have to get to headquarters on time or else they can punish you. You don’t really know what they would do but you can imagine some sort of grueling exercise as punishment and you already know you don’t want that. It would be a horrible first impression as well, which could taint your name there. Definitely not wanted.  
You begin to feel the burning in your legs with each stride you take. Your clothes feel hot against your skin and the sun shows no mercy. You wipe away the sweat from your forehead with your sleeve and keep running. It’s been 15 minutes and now you really feel it. You have to push yourself to keep taking long strides and your panting is audible. “You’re almost there,” you tell yourself in your head and keep going.

After what feels like forever, you arrive. You can already see others being allowed entry through the gate. You quickly huddle behind some of them and wait your turn. Each of them were asked to pull out their identification to sign them in. When it came to your turn, you did everything swiftly and were allowed inside.

Ugh, thank God that didn’t take long, you were so anxious about messing up on the first day.  
Once you’re inside, you can see plenty of other people standing in a giant huddle talking quietly. You join them but keep your distance. You’re looking around to see where the people in charge are and that’s when you see a few people standing on a platform in the front of this large auditorium, it seemed.  
Not even a minute goes by and you hear one of them clear their throats. He has blond hair and is double the size of the one standing next to him. Which, who on the other hand, looks like he's annoyed to be there.  
“Good Morning, young civilians. My name is Erwin, and I will be your commander on these premises,” he states with authority.  
Well shit, this looks like it's going to take a while. You’re already bored so you start glancing around to try and memorize the faces of the people around you. As you’re glancing you notice everyone is pretty young and looks about your age. Guess this is the life meant for most of us.  
While you're entertaining yourself, giving everyone fake names in your head, you feel someone is staring at you. You start to turn your head to where you can feel the glare and notice it’s from the short man standing next to Erwin. He does not look happy. You immediately turn your eyes and ignore him out of embarrassment. As you look at the wall you keep your face composed and pretend like you don’t care. But you can feel yourself get anxious as you still feel him staring at you. However, you refuse to look back at him. As soon you feel him turn away, you look back at Erwin. You just look at him but your mind is in other places. You’re thinking about the short man. Usually if someone were to stare at you, you’re the type to confront them, but that man had a weird tension about him. It made you uneasy and nervous. “Maybe because he’s your superior,” you tell yourself. That has to be it.

**Author's Note:**

> -Hey all! I was planning on making some aot fanfics that have nothing to do with the survey corps, but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to know if you guys were interested.
> 
> Please let me know!


End file.
